swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sable Skyez (Band)
Sable Skyez was a Heavy Isotope band that supported the Antrixian Resistance and was actually part of the crime syndicate Shadow Wing. Formed from the members of the defunct band, Mondo Bad, along with independent musicians, Sable Skyez gained notoriety prior to the Battle of Yavin and into the years following it. History When the band Mondo Bad disbanded at the end of 2 ABY, the female members, Nadja Ferlayne and Nita Vauss, set out to form a new band and attempt to take their new venture in a new direction. Both Ferlayne and Vauss were very frustrated with the levels of censorship COMPNOR had imposed on the music industry and set out to break away from mainstream entertainment. enlisting the help of their old friend from Corellia, CJ Morgan, the trio began the hunt for others to fill out the ranks of the band. The girls recruited the percussionist known as JJ, a mysterious Zelosian who was a very talented musician. The group then spent the next several months combing the galaxy and the entertainment scene looking for additional members to fill out their line-up. In 4 BBY, the trio encountered the Zeltron guitarist that came to be known as Vyruss. Although Vyruss had a party attitude and was the consummate playboy, the others found that he was quite capable of playing guitar and was a perfect fit for their musical style. Guided Destiny Towards the end of 4 BBY, the quartet encountered a mysterious man while they were traveling in the Manchi Sector. Gil Thorne introduced himself as an independent talent scout that supplied the group with information on where they could find a recording contract with Dekka Records. Thorne pointed the un-named band to the planet Aerelon and instructed them to find the record executive named Joey Bindel. Bindel was able to introduce the group to Imaye Dropaduece, the head of Dekka, who immediately signed the band. Little did any of them know that they were being manipulated by the clandestine organization known as the Talshyar. The Talshyar had infiltrated Dekka Records and put a plan into motion to make CJ Morgan an operative within their organization, along with a major player within the events that would come to affect the Galactic Civil War in the Levrian Expanse. Coming up with the name Sable Skyez and forming a secret cover for Morgan, Thorne and Dropaduece set about marketing the band. Knowing that CJ had a legacy from her mother in the music industry, Dekka tried to ensure that her true identity was covered up until it could be used as a huge publicity stun later on. Thorne also knew that Dropaduece was underhanded and had developed a perverse infatuation with Morgan. Using that knowledge, Thorne worked Imaye into essentially giving CJ all of his holdings in his last will and testament. The plan was to make sure that Dropaduece would meet his demise and that Morgan would eventually take over all of his interests so she could support Graydon Strykia. By 2 BBY, Dropaduece had the band begin recording their first album, Meteor Storm. Funneled through the underground at first, along with distribution on the black market, Sable Skyez’s first album quickly caught on with sympathizers of the Rebellion due to its heavy, anti-Imperial stance and message. Eventually, DeKka Recording was able to push the album into the mainstream where it gained moderate success, even though COMPNOR eventually banned the album. The band would quickly release two more albums of materials written by all members over the next two years. In conjunction to releasing their albums, the band also played several shows, known for their elusive presence and limited venues. CJ would make a guest appearance on the song Close My Eyes Forever by Disturbed Device for their fourth album release. The band made their mainstream live debut on Aerelon following Morgan officially taking over Dekka. The band opened for a one-time performance by Cassi LeRue, marking the first time that mother and daughter played on the same stage for a public venue. Albums and Songs *Meteor Storm – It’s not You, Daughters of Darkness, Love Bites (and so do I), Familiar Taste of Poison; All Banned rating. *Mz. Skyez – Slave to the Grind, Out Ta Get Me, Bad Romance, Hunger Strike, Shoot to Thrill; All Banned rating. *A Strange Case – Innocence, All I Wanna Do, Beautiful With You, Don’t Know How to Stop; All Scarlet rating. Notes While the members of the band are drawn from existing characters and based on real life musicians, the idea of Sable Skyez is fairly original. Discography and music is based on Halestorm. No copyright infringement is intended. Category:Entertainment